ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network 2016 Upfront
It appears that even though Stuart Snyder left his postion as president, He might be ambiguously in charge of aquisions and movies. Here what Cartoon Network's upfront should be in 2016 Returning Series *The Garfield Show *Adventure Time *Regular Show *The Problem Solverz (season 2) *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (season 2) *Steven Universe *Clarence *Uncle Grandpa *Total Drama *Grojband (Season 2) (replacing third airing of Baby Looney Tunes) *Sonic Boom (Season 2) *Geroge of The Jungle (2007) (Season 2) *Teen Titans GO! *We Bare Bears *Super Noobs *Wabbit *Be Cool Scooby Doo *Shaman King New Series * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Numb Chucks * Bunnicula * Peanuts * Mighty Magiswords Aquisions * Fleebag Monkeyface *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Hammerman *Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic SATam *The Pink Panther (1993) *Salior Moon (Viz Dub) *Space Goofs (replacing Sidekick) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999)(Replacing Baby Looney Tunes) *Cardcaptors (New English Dub) *Fix and Foxi *Super Duper Sumos *Ruby Gloom *El Chavo Animado (English dub) *The Nutshack (replacing second airing of Baby Looney Tunes) *The Daltons *Squid Girl (Replacing Scaredy Squirrel) *Kung Fu Dino Posse *Oscar's Oasis *Zig and Sharko *Hubert & Takako *Danger Mouse (2015) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (replacing Johnny Test) *Angry Birds Toons *BoJack Horseman *F is For Family *Rosario+Vampire *Baka+Test *Allen Gregory *Madoka Magica *Seven Deadly Sins *Sailor Moon: Crystals *Sonic X *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Returning Reruns *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Hamtaro *Zatch Bell *Mar *Dexter's Laboratory *The Prince of Tennis *Blue Dragon *Skunk Fu *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Chop Socky Chooks *Pink Panther and Pals *Almost Naked Animals Movies on Flicks *Thomas and The Magical Railroad *Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Delivering Milo *Freddy Got Fingers *Kung Pow: Enter the Fist *Johna: A VeggieTales Movie *Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights *Roberto Benini's Pinnochio *Johnny English *The Pink Panther (2006) *Mr. Bean's Holiday *Santa Vs. Clause *Elf Bowling: The Movie *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *The Pirates That Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Space Chimps *Coraline *The Pink Panther 2 *Bruno *9 *Astro Boy *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie *Alpha and Omega *Space Chimps 2 *Gnomeo and Juliet *Johnny English: Reborn *Paranorman *The Oogieloves and The Big Balloon Adventure *Tales of Vesperia: The Movie *The Princess and The Pony *Summer Wars *The Last Flight of The Champion *Alpha and Omega 2 *Alpha and Omega 3 *The Boxtrolls *The Book of Life *Strange Magic *Bling CN Emojis Which appeared in commercial bumpers * Adventure Time-Finn * Regular Show-Mordeci * Amazing World of Gumball-Gumball * Clarence-Clarence * Uncle Grandpa-Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe-Steven * Teen Titans Go-Robin * We Bare Bears-Grizz and Panda (but mostly Panda) * Be Cool Scooby Doo-Scooby Doo * Wabbit-Bugs Bunny * Space Goofs-Bud * Fix and Foxi-Lupinchen * The New Woody Woodpecker Show-Woody Woodpecker * The Daltons-Joe Dalton * Zig and Sharko-Marina * El Chavo Animado-El Chavo * Squid Girl-Squid Girl * Kung Fu Dino Posse-Jet * The Nutshack-Phil * F is For Family-Bill Murphy * BoJack Horseman-BoJack * Super Duper Sumos-Booma * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series-Mr. Bean * Danger Mouse 2015-Danger Mouse * Grojband-Laney Penn * Sailor Moon-Sailor Moon * Inspector Gadget 2015-Gadget * The Problem Solverz-Alfe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Upfronts